Liberté Prisonnière
by Lord La Folle
Summary: UA totale. Dans un monde où deux êtres, Yuki et Kaname, sont complémentaires quelqu'un vient briser leur lien... Et pour nuir à cette personne, Yuki et Kaname vont faire un choix qui changera leur vie ... ou leur mort ...


Salut à tous...

Et oui, encore un OS ( j'ai l'impression de dire ça trés souvent !) mais je n'écrirais pas deux fictions en même temps ... Pas le courage !

Note : C'est un UA totale, Yuki et Kaname sont dans un autre univers magique. Pas de vampire. Yuki est pauvre. Kaname est un prince. Pas de lien de parenté. En gros, strictement aucun rapport avec le manga.

Disclamer : Yuki et Kaname sont à Matsuri Hino. Le contexte est mien.

* * *

Liberté Prisonnière

Je sentais la lame du poignard à quelques centimètres de mon cœur. Une infime pression, et la vie quitterait mon corps. Et réciproquement. Je tenais ma lame à quelques centimètres de sa vie. Et simple mouvement et tout deux mourrions.

Mes yeux dans les siens. Gris pâle dans Bleu profond.

-prête ? Me chuchota-t-il. Ses yeux resplendissaient d'une lueur farouche. Sans peur. Juste une immense confiance. J'espérais les miens identiques.

_Flash Back _

_J'étais assise dans les gradins, au milieu d'une foule de personnes, je pouvais sentir l'espoir qui envahissait chacun. Après tout, aujourd'hui était le seul jour, la seule chance de ces hommes de vivre dans le bonheur et la richesse. En ce jour, la moitié du prince allait être choisi. Un seul prince. Une seule moitié. Pourtant personne ne connaissait le physique, le caractère du prince. Elevé dans le but de devenir roi, protégé à chaque heure. On ne savait rien de lui. Il était emmitouflé dans une cape bleue, recouvrant son visage. Toutes ces personnes ne désiraient que l'honneur du titre, pas l'amitié du prince, j'eus un pincement au cœur en pensant à cet être idéalisé dont on ne savait rien._

_En cet instant où l'espoir concourrait l'angoisse dans le cœur des gens, je ne pus m'empêchais de me demander pourquoi seul les membres de la famille royal recevait comme présent des dieux, le fait de trouver sur cette terre l'être humain qui leur correspondait en tout. Cela pouvait être un homme comme une femme. Un enfant comme un vieillard. La personne serait traitée avec les mêmes égards que le prince lui-même, elle pourrait devenir une épouse, une meilleure amie, une amante, une mère, une grand-mère, … _

_Mon regard se reporta sur la foule. Un silence honorifique régnait. Les dieux étaient là. Sans un mot, sans se concertait du regard, ils encerclèrent le prince. Une lueur blanche sortit du cercle, et s'éleva au dessus de la foule. L'espoir nouait le cœur de tous. La lumière descendit doucement, s'approchant encore de la foule. Et soudain, elle s'arrêta, tous les regards se posèrent sur la personne en dessous d'elle, mais la lumière reprit sa route tranquillement, et s'immobilisa au dessus de moi. Un sentiment de peur m'envahit._

_Moi ? Yuki, une pauvresse d'à peine 16 ans, une petite blonde aux yeux gris. La peur fut remplaçait par une étrange chaleur. Et j'entendis une slave d'applaudissement._

_Des gardes se dirigèrent vers moi. Je flottais de contentement dans cette lumière, ne faisant qu'apprécier cette douce chaleur, moi qui mourrait de froid durant tout l'hiver. _

_Et je sombrais dans le noir._

_Fin du Flash Back _

- Yuki ? Prête ? Répéta-t-il. Je le regardais, essayant de lui transmettre tout mon amour, n'osant répondre. Je n'avais pas peur de mourir. J'avais peur d'ôter la vie.

_Flash Back _

_Je tenais serrait contre moi ce petit corps chaud. Ma fille. Mon premier enfant. Zaltana. Le bonheur se répandait dans mon être. Je souris à Kaname. Le prince. Ma moitié._

_Il me rendit mon sourire, me chuchotant son amour._

_Il se pencha vers moi, et ses lèvres chatouillèrent les miennes dans un chaste baiser, n'osant s'approcher plus, la peur de faire du mal au petit être entre nous. _

_Mes yeux gris pâle de paysanne dans ses splendides yeux bleu foncés princiers._

_Deux grands lacs bleus pâles me fixant avec l'innocence de l'enfant. Je me détournais de Kaname, pour frottait mon nez contre le tout petit de Zaltana, sous le regard amusé et attendri de mon époux et amant. Du père de mon enfant._

_Kaname tenant entre ses bras sa femme et sa fille._

_Un immense sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur m'envahit. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

- Yuki ? demanda-t-il incertain.

_Flash Back _

_Du sang partout. Mon regard apeuré se tourna vers celui larmoyant de Kaname. Je fixais toujours le prince, n'osant affronter la marre de sang, dans laquelle reposait notre enfant. _

_Mon bébé. Notre bébé. Ma magnifique petite fille. Nokomis. Le prénom que Kaname et moi avions mis tant de temps à choisir. Qui pouvait tuait un enfant si jeune ? Elle n'avait que 2 ans. Les larmes commencèrent à dégouliner sur mes joues, tandis que je ressentais l'envie de vengeance prendre possession du cœur de mon époux._

_- Yuki, murmura-t-il, je te promets qu'il va payer pour ça. Mon amour, ne pleure plus …_

_Ne pas pleurer ? C'était ma troisième fille. La troisième fille que celui que je devais appeler beau-père tuait, il lui fallait un garçon. Les filles étant considérait comme inutile._

_Il aurait pu les laisser vivre, mais non, pour satisfaire son plaisir de me voir souffrir, il les tuer sous mes yeux. Les larmes redoublant, je serrais le prince Kaname dans mes bras. Etre sa moitié m'avait apporté tant de douleur, mais je ne regrettais en rien cette décision._

_La vengeance me tiraillait de toutes parts. _

_Une idée germait dans mon esprit pour le faire souffrir en retour. Cet ignoble homme. Ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde était un petit fils, un héritier. Je n'allais pas lui donner._

_Mes pensées rencontrèrent celle de Kaname. Nos idées se rejoignant. Tellement facile._

_Cela provoquerait un tel scandale._

_La mort volontaire de son fils et sa belle-fille._

_Les raisons l'expliquant révélaient au grand jour._

_Je n'avais pas peur de mourir. Et lui non plus._

_Le roi serait détruit. Pire que la mort. Il serait puni par les dieux._

_Fin du Flash Back_

-Oui Kaname. Répondis-je. Prête.

Et lentement, avec amour, j'enfonçais la lame dans le cœur de l'être aimé, sentant une pointe froide transperçait au même moment ma peau. Et d'un coup sec j'ôtais pour la première fois la vie, tandis qu'en retour le mienne s'échappait pour aller rejoindre celle que j'avais prise.

Fin

* * *

Alors, un déchet à supprimer de toute urgence ? ou pas ?


End file.
